


Sebastian's First Vibrator

by ballvvasher



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballvvasher/pseuds/ballvvasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exactly what you think it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian's First Vibrator

After double checking the locks on the front door of his apartment, Sebastian carefully opened the seals of the unmarked parcel, almost three days after he received it in the mail _._ He seriously considered unhooking his telephone line before he stopped himself. _You’re being dramatic. Also this is such a stupid idea, anyway._

 

His heart was already thumping once he finished opening the smaller box inside, this one marked ostentatiously with the title _Doc Procto’s Twin Motor Anal Vibrator_ on the face of the package. “Here goes nothing,” he murmured to himself, dislodging the sleek silicone toy from its wrapping. He ordered dark blue but this seemed to be more of a purple. Whatever. The batteries were included so now he has everything he needs.

 

He reads the warnings and advisory text carefully, until he huffs, deciding the toy’s use is not that complicated. It’s simple. It goes up his ass.

 

 After what feels like the most awkward disrobing of his life, Sebastian settles onto his bed and pulls his duvet over his torso out of habit. He plucks his (sadly underused) bottle of lubricant from the depths of his nightstand all the while trying to figure out the best positioning. On his stomach? His back? His side? He decides it really doesn’t matter how he starts so he lies on his back, tanned legs bent and thighs touching his stomach under the thick duvet. Sebastian squirts the lube onto his fingers and rubs his hands together, and he moves one to circle his now increasingly erect cock and the other to meet the tightness of his hole.

 

One digit goes in as easily as possible. Sebastian breathes a little heavier; his own hand on his cock and that first finger sinking to his knuckle always feels so good, so natural. He’s only ever used fingers on himself, never a dildo or a vibrator, so he’s got to up the volume inside if he wants to minimize the burn.

 

Two fingers, then three. Sebastian groans throatily because the slight pain is dulled by the attention he’s giving the head of his cock, and he thinks he’s ready. He doesn’t want to make any critical mistakes so he removes both hands from himself (the one inside, of course more gently) and he grabs the vibrator from the nightstand with slick, trembling fingers, and he locates the small rubbery button that activates the buzz. Swallowing, he squirts more lube onto the toy, regarding it with bright, wide eyes and can only imagine the scene he’s making. He braces his feet on his mattress and moves the toy to his entrance. It slips inside with some hitch, and the damn thing looks average and slim but it feels so big and filling. He could probably come without turning it on, but where’s the fun in that?

 

Sebastian knows it’s no more than three inches in, and he should probably take a few minutes to get used to the feeling of being stretched like this, but he wants it on now and he wants it _all_ right fucking now. So he presses the button and he’s definitely never admitting to anyone ever that he actually fucking _squeals_ like a horny teenage girl.

 

“Oh my—,” he keens, octaves higher than a man of his stature has any right to, and he can’t help it, he can’t do anything except push it deeper, and the toy is doing its magic and never slows or stills as he presses its length directly into that sweet spot. He flings open his eyes that he hadn’t realized he shut, groaning helplessly at the stimulation. Sebastian pulls the vibrator out, then in, and back out and he almost wishes someone else was here to fuck him on this piece of animated plastic because his hands are shaking and _why the fuck is this blanket still on top of me—_ so he kicks that off, and resumes pumping the toy in and out of his ass, angling it just how he needs it. It’s pure bliss and should be downright illegal.

 

He yelps again because everything is sharp and activated and he’s losing his head. Naturally, he fumbles with the end of the vibrator and stabs at the button again, which activates the high speed that the website mentioned. And Sebastian, ever the spectacle, starts whimpering and tearing up and wow, he definitely forgot he had a cock. But that doesn’t matter because who needs a cock when you’ve got Zeus striking lightning bolts of pleasure into your prostate.

 

He’s got no idea how long he’s been fucking himself on the (surprisingly not that loud) vibrator, when he squeals again and comes without touching his dick, arching his back and pressing the toy deep, deep and angled _perfectly_. He’s shaking, spreading himself completely on the toy as his orgasm continues to tremor up his taught spine. He keeps the toy in and activated until it’s too overwhelming, so he presses the toy a final time to shut it off and holy fuck, surprise: there are three settings. He shouts, practically agonized with the unwanted stimulation as he fumbles again for the switch, finally shutting the toy off.

 

Sebastian, settling onto his back and breathing heavily, dazedly realizes he could do this all night if he really wanted to. And he really fucking wants to.


End file.
